Journal
by BlueRaeRedRae
Summary: A found Journal of a teen depicts her pokemon adventure
1. Chapter 1

Dear Journal

Saturday, July 7, 20xx

Today was awesome! Professor Rowan's assistant came by Twinleaf and dropped off the starters!

James and Allen let me pick first and of course cause i'm the youngest at 17, I picked Turtwig, cause he looked like he could be pretty badass, and like every badass, he deserved a name. I named him Felix. James picked Piplup and named her Ella and Allen that left Allen with Chimchar who he named Elvis. they left before I did because I wanted to be sure I had everything.

Anyways we left for our new journey to seeing everything the world has to offer, the thing is the closest place that hosts contests is in Hearthome city so we got a ways to go. Felix is as excited as I am to explore and make new friends! this is gonna be great. we left Twinleaf fairly quickly actually making it to Sandgem town where I bought plenty of pokeballs and potions. we went to the outskirts to plan out what to do next.

So we've set up camp just outside of Sandgem. I was preparing dinner when a growl came from behind the tree we set up next to. looking over I saw a little Bidoof was watching from the outskirts. We invited him over because that growl was his stomach. after feeding him, he's seemingly decided to stick around at least for the night.

The stars are pretty tonight

Cathrine


	2. Chapter 2

Sunday, July 8, 20xx

Watching the sunrise is amazing. Felix woke me up just in time for it!

After sunrise, I did my daily stretches, grandma and grandpa always mentioned the importance of stretching in the morning. Especially if I'm gonna be running around and exploring. I asked the bidoof if he wanted to join us. He did, His name is Olly and oh he is such a sweet boy. we've been traveling a lot and training while we're at it. Olly has been making strides in his training, persistent little guy.

We've actually made it to Jubilife. it's pretty interesting here honestly. I got a poketch! the clowns who asked the questions were *three words are scratched out* interesting. it's where we are now, we're in the pokecenter. I briefly checked out the school but it's a little too chaotic for me, kinda glad I was homeschooled. Felix and Olly actually enjoyed some of the attention in there though. sorta, they were examples for the kids to learn more about types. Olly was handling it better than Felix. Felix actually entered his shell from some of the praise he got!

altogether a productive day.

Cathrine


	3. Chapter 3

Monday, July 9, 20xx

Olly got hurt pretty badly during a friendly battle between me and a kid on route 203. We're in back in Jubilife pokecenter waiting for him to get better.

it was what started off as what would seem like a typical day of exploring and checking out the area and training, we even made a new friend. Meistro the Kricketot. We were about to enter Oreburgh Gate, this kid stopped us for a friendly battle. He had a Machop. well needless to say the Machop got a little too into the battle and sent Olly flying into a tree with a karate chop. Olly hit it pretty hard.

Nurse joy is trying her best but I don't know if he'll make it. for now all we can do is wait.

I'll get Olly flowers. He likes flowers.


	4. Chapter 4

Tuesday, July 10, 20xx

I got Olly flowers. Nurse Joy says that she did all she could but it's up to him now. He's entered a coma.


	5. Chapter 5

Wednesday, July 11, 20xx

nothing's gotten better, but it hasn't gotten worse.

It's weird seeing sweet little Olly like this.

maybe I pushed him too hard during training. he was never really a fighter, I thought I'd enter contests with him instead but I still wanted him strong. Not everyone was gonna be nice and if he got lost then he would need to defend himself. still, I was kinda harsh on him now and again. I look back on it now and he seemed so determined to make me proud. I let him be the one to fight that battle because I realized Felix was the one who battled most.

If he wakes up I'll ease up on him. We'll celebrate with the same meal we had the night we met. He really liked it.


	6. Chapter 6

Olly died last night.


End file.
